


El jardín del Señor

by cerezaqueenie



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerezaqueenie/pseuds/cerezaqueenie
Summary: "Cuando el pequeño Gavroche abrió los ojos, una brillante luz lo cegó así que los cerró de inmediato. Con cuidado, abrió los ojos otra vez y se acostumbró a la claridad. El niño no comprendía bien qué hacía ahí. Quizás se había quedado dormido en el café y alguno de los muchachos lo habría llevado a su casa pero él sabía bien que ninguno de sus amigos vivía en un lugar tan bonito. Un suave olor a comida entró en sus sentidos y acalló todas sus preguntas. ¿Hace cuánto que no comía bien?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	El jardín del Señor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les Miserables pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Cuando el pequeño Gavroche abrió los ojos, una brillante luz lo cegó así que los cerró de inmediato. Sabía que debía levantarse pronto, los amigos del ABC preparaban la revolución. Se desperezó en su lugar y se dio cuenta de que no reconocía su cama. Él siempre dormía en un delgado colchón relleno de trapos viejos que olían a humedad. Al contrario, ahora estaba acostado en un colchón mullido que olía a flores. ¿Dónde estaba?

Con cuidado, abrió los ojos otra vez y se acostumbró a la claridad. Estaba en una bonita pero modesta habitación. Las paredes eran de color crema, el suelo de madera relucía de limpio y había una ventana en frente de él con cortinas blancas. La cama en la que había despertado tenía sábanas suaves y del mismo blanco de las cortinas.

El niño no comprendía bien qué hacía ahí. Quizás se había quedado dormido en el café y alguno de los muchachos lo habría llevado a su casa pero él sabía bien que ninguno de sus amigos vivía en un lugar tan bonito. Un suave olor a comida entró en sus sentidos y acalló todas sus preguntas. ¿Hace cuánto que no comía bien?

Se levantó de la cama y apoyó los descalzos pies en el piso. Para su sorpresa, no sólo no sabía dónde estaban sus zapatos si no que sus pies estaban limpios, como si jamás hubiera pisado tierra en toda su corta vida. Se miró las manos y encontró lo mismo. Dedos pálidos y uñas limpias. Como si le hubieran dado un baño antes de que se despertara. Se tocó el cabello y aunque esperaba sentirlo pajoso y enmarañado, lo sintió sedoso y suave.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró con un pasillo de paredes color crema. Todo allí parecía silencioso y extrañamente iluminado. Como su instinto le decía, siguió el aroma de la comida. El pasillo terminaba en una sala dónde había sillones, una mesa de café inmensa y una chimenea aunque no había ningún otro mueble. Todo limpio, todo muy ordenado.

― ¿Oyes a la gente cantar? ― escuchó una voz que tarareaba en otra habitación. Desde la sala, Gavroche sólo veía dos puertas. Una era muy grande así que seguro daba a la calle y la otra estaba abierta hacia un costado.

― ¿Quién será fuerte y luchará conmigo? ― seguía tarareando la voz. Era una mujer. Incluso antes de cruzar la puerta, el niño ya sabía quién era.

― Ponine ― la llamó con cariño y sorpresa de verla allí. Ella estaba de pie, revolviendo algo en una cacerola enorme con una cuchara de madera. La cacerola estaba colgada de una estructura metálica y había una pequeña fogata debajo, contenida entre un cantero de ladrillos. La chica reparó en su presencia y sonrió.

― Ya despertaste, pequeño Gavroche ― ella dejó de revolver y apoyó la cuchara en un plato que había en la mesada. Esta habitación también era muy pulcra, incluso para ser una cocina. Había una mesada, una pequeña mesa de madera y una alacena.

― ¿En dónde estamos, Ponine? ― preguntó el niño, mientras ella se acercaba a él.

― Es nuestro hogar ― ella le tomó las manos, una calidez inmensa desprendía su piel ―. Ahora vamos a vivir aquí.

― Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Y nuestros amigos? ― él no salía de la confusión.

― Vendrán a comer en cualquier momento ― Eponine le soltó las manos y volvió a su tarea ―. Esto estará listo pronto. Gavroche... ¿Pondrías la mesa por mí?

El niño obedeció en silencio. Todo era muy extraño. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella también lucía muy limpia, su usual vestido marrón parecía nuevo.

El pequeño puso ocho platos en la mesita de café que había en la sala con sus respectivos cubiertos. Eponine le indicó que llenara una jarra con agua que había en un gran balde y que llevara tres botellas de vino. Al cabo de un rato, tocaron la puerta.

― Gavroche, ve a abrir que serviré la comida ― le dijo Eponine, que estaba sacando la cacerola del fuego. El niño fue a abrir la puerta y allí estaban sus amigos. Uno tras otro, ingresaron a la sala Combeferre, Feufilly, Courfeyrac, Jolly, Grantaire y Enjolras. Todos entraron animados y sonrientes, tan alborotados como de costumbre. Por algún motivo, Gavroche sintió que los había extrañado mucho y se sintió feliz de verlos. Los amigos se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de café y comenzaron a charlar. De la vida, del amor, de la libertad, como lo hacían en el café dónde siempre se reunían. Bromeaban y reían a carcajadas.

― ¡Está la comida! ― se anunció Eponine desde la puerta de la cocina y vino con la cacerola caliente, agarrándola con dos paños para no quemarse.

― ¡Dios te bendiga, querida Eponine! ― exclamó Grantaire, exagerando su gesto.

― ¡Dios bendiga tus manos que hicieron esta comida! ― exclamó Combeferre imitando a su amigo.

― ¡Dios bendiga a mi hermana! ― gritó Gavroche, haciendo lo que hacían los adultos.

― Ya basta, señores... Beban, coman y cierren esas ruidosas bocas ― ordenó ella, sonrojada, apoyando la cacerola en una tabla de madera.

― Déjame ayudarte con eso ― se ofreció Enjolras y ayudó a la chica a servir la comida.

― ¿Dónde está Marius? ― preguntó Gavroche, notando que uno de los platos estaba vacío. Enjolras y Eponine se miraron de repente y los demás guardaron silencio.

― Pues... ― comenzó ella.

― Él no se nos unirá hoy ― la cortó Enjolras, con el rostro un poco serio ―. Pero algún día vendrá y compartirá la comida con nosotros.

― Pequeño Gavroche, el más listo de la clase, cierra tu boca y disfruta de la comida que tu bella hermana hizo ― le dijo Grantaire, revolviéndole el cabello amistosamente.

Ante las ganas de comer buena comida, Gavroche no reprochó. Eponine les había preparado un delicioso estofado con papas, carne, cebollas, zanahorias y muchos trozos de sabrosa carne. El niño se había comido dos platos antes de darse cuenta. Los demás comían y bebían gustosos, reían con las bromas dramáticas de Grantaire que hacían que hasta el serio de Enjolras hiciera payasadas.

Cuando terminó de comer, el niño se sintió satisfecho y adormilado. Realmente no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido hasta saciarse. Sin embargo, notó que en ningun momento de la comida, nadie había dicho una palabra sobre la revolución. Él recodaba que ese era el tema de conversación de los amigos desde hace meses. No se hablaba de nada más.

― ¿Qué ocurrirá con las barricadas? ― preguntó de pronto. Otra vez, todos se callaron de golpe y se miraron entre ellos, como si compartieran alguna información privada. 

― Hay algo que no me están diciendo ― razonó el pequeño ―. No soy tonto. Algo ha pasado con las barricadas ¿No es así?

Eponine se acercó a él y lo miró con ternura. Estirando el brazo, le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

― En este lugar no necesitamos las barricadas, hermanito

― ¿Cómo que no las necesitamos? Después de todo lo que planearon, todo el tiempo que gastaron. Todos los discursos que escuchamos...

El niño observó a todos los hombres que se encontraban allí. Ninguno parecía querer hablar de la revolución. Ni siquiera el joven Enjolras.

― Enjolras no permitiría que abandonáramos las barricadas. ¿Verdad?― murmuró Gavroche, con una última esperanza de que él le contestara sus dudas. Sin embargo, el líder del grupo lo miró con ojos intranquilos.

― Aquí no necesitamos la revolución, niño... Aquí nada cambiará. Todos somos felices aquí.

Gavroche se puso de pies y observó a sus amigos. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y su pecho se llenó de preocupación.

― ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ― preguntó el niño, en un tono más alto de lo esperado.

― Cariño, cariño... Ven aquí ―su hermana le tomó la mano ―. Piensa con calma, querido. Cierra tus ojos y piensa, por favor

Aun confundido, él cerró los ojos. Y entonces, como si le hubieran echado en la espalda un cubetazo de agua fría, lo recordó todo. La muerte del general Lamarque. Las revueltas. Las barricadas. Eponine muerta en los brazos de Marius. La lluvia. Las balas contra su propio cuerpo. Y luego la oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos, la preocupación se había desvanecido de su ser. Entendió de inmediato en dónde se encontraba y una lágrima cayó en su mejilla derecha cuando notó que no era el único que no llevaba zapatos. Eponine y los demás también estaban descalzos.

― No más lágrimas, pequeño ― la chica le limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano ―. Aquí no hay dolor, no hay barricadas, no hay revolución. Aquí hay amigos, risas y calidez. Aquí viviremos por siempre, juntos y felices.

― Jamás creí que el cielo fuera un lugar tan bonito ― murmuró el niño con una sonrisa.

― Tampoco nosotros, cariño ― ella le tomó la mano una vez más ―. Este es el jardín del Señor y somos las flores que Él cuida.

Gavroche la abrazó. El resto de la tarde fue tan eterna y pacífica como el cielo mismo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por entrar en este escrito
> 
> Cereza Queenie


End file.
